Nice Boat
by WretchedChild88
Summary: PSIA agent Nanami Kanroji is tasked with the arrest or disabling of high ranking Yakuza officials for a suspected racketeering conspiracy. Writer's Note: First time posting here to be honest. Just want to know your thoughts. Thanks and enjoy! :3


NICE BOAT

Written by WretchedChild88

Based on the School Days Franchise By 0verflow

EXT. HARAMIHANA HIGHRISE - ESTABLISHING - MIDNIGHT

We see an aerial view of a highrise building in the heart of downtown Haramihana as the camera slowly rotates around it.

INT. HARAMIHANA HIGHRISE MEETING ROOM - CONTINUOUS

A bunch of high ranking YAKUZA members are in the middle of discussing several seemingly miscellaneous affairs.

YAKUZA #1

So does anyone here have a goddamn clue on where to set up shop?

YAKUZA #1 takes out a MAP of Haramihana and places it on the middle of the table before uncurling it for everyone to see.

YAKUZA #1 (CONT'D)

Just don'tcha pick any no man's land or rival turf. I don't want yet another war on our plate. Got that?

The entire room collectively nods.

YAKUZA #1 (CONT'D)

Good. Now make up your minds or I'll make em up for ya. You see anything on there that you think is worth our attention, you point it out! Any bistros, public squares, residential areas. Literally fucking anything.

The entire room collectively nods again before taking the time to scan the map in it's entirety in order to scope out any potential "protection" spots. Eventually, another yakuza member, YAKUZA #4, finds a potential area for future activity.

YAKUZA #4

I got it boss! I got it!

YAKUZA #1

Well that was quick. Whatcha find?

YAKUZA #4

Well there's this area... "Sakakino"... It seems interesting.

Half of the room, including YAKUZA #1 are visibly dumbfounded by Yakuza #4's suggestion.

YAKUZA #1

What the fuck? Is this some sort of sick joke or are you just that fucked in the head?

YAKUZA #4

What's wrong with it though? The high school girls that go there are young and impressionable. We'll make more than a killing there.

YAKUZA #1

That's the problem, dip-shit! We're here to make a profit! Not to indulge in some fucked up fetish of yours!

YAKUZA #4

And we will regardless of any fantasy which only you brought up! And you said verbatim "Literally anything". The fuck happened!?

YAKUZA #1

Don't you go putting words in my mouth you fucking sicko! I aughta wack you right here and right now!

YAKUZA #4

Go right the fuck ahead then! 'Cause I know you don't got that balls to do it!

As the conflict between the two operatives escalates, another member, Yakuza #3, attempts to quell the ensuing conflict.

YAKUZA #3

Easy guys! Easy! We're on same side here! No need for any wacking right now.

He successfully manages to calm the pair down as they take their seats. He then makes this assertion.

YAKUZA #3 (CONT'D)

Why not have a sort of referendum in this room? The side with the most votes gets their way. Simple as that.

Everyone in the rooms nods in agreement before the vote begins.

YAKUZA #3 (CONT'D)

Everyone in this room that opposes doing business in and near Sakakino high, on your feet.

In response to this request, YAKUZAs 1, 6, 7 and 10 stand up before siting back down once more.

YAKUZA #3 (CONT'D)

And those in favor?

YAKUZAs 2, 3, 4, 8 and 9 rise in response before they themselves sit back down.

YAKUZA #3 (CONT'D)

Guess that settles it then. Sakakino's our newest gig.

He then produces a bottle of SAKE from his brief case, along with enough shot glasses for very man in the room, which he aids in handing out.

YAKUZA #3 (CONT'D)

Hey, if we take the area, we can buy fucking hundreds of gallons of this shit. Carpe diem motherfuckers!

As the men raise their shot glasses in applause, a sudden noise is heard above the ceiling of the large room.

BOOM.

This noise culminates in the sudden shattering of the ceiling, leaving glass and debris scattered every which way.

YAKUZA #4

The fuck just happened!?

YAKUZA #1

Don't ask me!

As everyone takes cover, a FIGURE of female form enters the room from above.

Clad in black leather and wielding a G36C ASSAULT RIFLE, she rapels down the hole she created while firing her gun at the table.

This round of suppressive fire takes out YAKUZAs 8 and 10 from behind cover.

YAKUZA #4

Oh shit! We're gonna die! We're gonna fucking die!

YAKUZA #1

Calm your tits! This is exactly why we pack heat!

YAKUZA #4

No fucking shit sherlock! We're still fucked sideways! I just know it!

YAKUZA #3

Will you two shut the hell up!? Yous both are gonna get us all killed at this rate!

The barrage of suppressive fire ends as the FIGURE drops down on her feet to the floor on the opposite end of the room relative to the table.

A beat of silence.

Then the FIGURE reveals herself before giving a proposition to the surviving crew.

FIGURE

Seems like I spooked you guys, didn't I? I'm placing you all under arrest for conspiracy to commit racketeering. Come out with your hands on your head and this'll end peacefully.

She keeps her rifle trained on the eight survivors as they seemingly begin to comply with her demands.

The figure then places one hand on her ear while the other holds the pistol grip of her RIFLE.

It becomes clear that she's utilizing a communications device she wears on her ear.

FIGURE (CONT'D)

Morikawa. This is Lieutenant Nanami Kanroji. Do you copy?

MORIKAWA (V.O.)

Loud and clear Lieutenant.

NANAMI

I have 2 suspects down and 8 others rounded up for arrest.

(MORE)

NANAMI (CONT'D)

I need you to send the local police in order to complete the arrest.

MORIKAWA (V.O.)

Affirmative. Sending you at least 3 squad cars on the double. ETA should be about 15 minutes.

A sudden hint of frustration hits NANAMI like a bag of bricks from the moment she hears the ETA.

NANAMI

15 Minutes!? Sir, we need these cars here ASAP! The suspects could make a break for it!

MORIKAWA (V.O.)

More than likely they'll all go after you before that ever happens. I know full well what you're capable of, Kanroji.

NANAMI

So that's why I was chosen for this mission?

MORIKAWA (V.O.)

(beat)

Correct.

NANAMI

We'll see about that. Over and out.

She ends her call with MORIKAWA before resuming her full tactical position as she trains her gun at the suspects in the room.

NANAMI (CONT'D)

Alright. Play time's over. On the wall!

(beat)

NOW!

They all seemingly comply with NANAMI's orders, all except for one.

The defector, YAKUZA #7, suddenly attempts to disarm her, which he does over time before attempting to stab her with a concealed knife in the struggle.

She suffers a few lacerations during the ensuing fight and cries in pain with the last one inflicted.

NANAMI is eventually able to take advantage of a weak point of his arm before...

...throwing him on the ground and shooting him in the head three times with a concealed BERETTA.

The suspect's head is now a mass of blood, skull and brain matter.

NANAMI (CONT'D)

Anyone else wanna play with fire!?

(beat)

Huh!? Anyone else want to fuck me some more!? 'Cause I'm ready!

6 remaining yakuza members decide to take on NANAMI while YAKUZA #3 makes a break for it.

They unholster their own weapons, M1911 pistols respectively, as both parties begin to exchange gunfire.

Nanami retreats to the near piece of cover, a buffet table.

Nanami comes up empty and she quickly reloads in cover before resuming the fire fight.

She makes her way out of cover and towards Yakuzas 5, 6 and 9 to quickly execute a surprise attack:

...She quickly shoots Yakuza #5 in both legs...

...uses her Silat and Judo training in order to throw YAKUZA

#5 onto the table before shooting him in the head...

... runs across the table and leaps onto YAKUZA #9's back in order to ride it and...

...quickly dispatches YAKUZA #6 with a headshot before finally doing the same to YAKUZA #9...

It becomes clear to the survivors that Nanami is a walking killing machine.

NANAMI (CONT'D)

You just had to do it the hard way, didn't you!?

She says this while reloading behind a trash bin.

Yakuzas 1, 2 and 4 then realize they ran out of magazines and thus try to fight Nanami with their knives.

NANAMI (CONT'D)

Out of ammo huh...

(chuckles)

Guess I'll meet you half-way then.

Nanami too readies herself for a knife fight as she produces a JACK KNIFE from her combat belt.

She also picks up the knife that Yakuza #7 dropped.

...A beat...

Then the battle commences.

The three yakuza members are no slouches as they give Nanami a hard time via their fast reflexes and sheer numbers.

Both parties suffer a fair amount of gashes as they slash, parry and dodge each other attacks.

Nanami especially, since she takes the brunt of the abuse yet somehow fights through the pain.

Yakuza #4 eventually attempts a kick, which Nanami counters with a judo throw...

...followed by a kick to the balls and several stab wounds to the neck and chest after he collides with the wall.

Yakuza #2 attempts to stab at Nanami just after that, but to no avail.

His knife gets stuck on the wooden wall, allowing Nanami to strategically head-butt him from her lower position.

This disarms him, allowing Nanami to finish him off with a slit of the throat and a roundhouse kick to the head.

Now it's mono-y-mono. Just Nanami and Yakuza #1.

Yakuza #1 rushes Nanami and successfully throws her onto the table, which shatters with a loud CRACK.

Nanami, upon crying out in a shriek of pain, sees Yakuza #1 rushing towards her, knife in hand.

She quickly dodges his attack via rolling leftward and respond with another hard kick to the head.

This results in disorienting the Yakuza member, allowing her another opportunity for attack.

She uses a large wooden stake from the table and repeatedly stabs the Yakuza member's neck.

This results in the bleeding of his jugular vein as he gargles in agony before finally succumbing to his wounds.

Nanami had just been in the fight of her life. She barely has the energy to pursue the remaining Yakuza member on foot.

Upon looking towards the window, however, she finds an unoccupied suspended platform. She knew then that she had a shot.

Nanami gives out a pained chuckle upon this realization before shooting out the window, jumping through the glass and leaping onto the platform.

INT. HARAMIHANA HIGHRISE GROUND FLOOR LOBBY - CONTINUOUS

This lobby can easily be seen as immaculate - Granite floors and table tops, limestone walls, glass ceiling complete with a french chandelier made of gold and silver.

Yakuza #3 is seen calmly thanking the CASHIER for the service that was provided to him and his fellow members.

YAKUZA #3

The venue was absolutely immaculate. I'll definitely bring my wife and kids along for birthdays and such.

FEMALE CASHIER

No, no! Thank you for your patronage sir. We hope you'll come again soon!

YAKUZA #3

Didn't I say I would?

Both parties chuckle before saying their goodbyes. They hear a sudden loud shatter of glass, which startles them both as they duck for cover.

It's the platform Nanami used to get down to the first floor of the building.

FEMALE CASHIER

(panicking)

Oh god! Oh my god! Is anyone hurt!?

The Cashier thinks it's an accident before attempting to call emergency services via the lobby telephone.

FEMALE CASHIER (CONT'D)

Hello! Get me an ambulance! There's been an accident! A platform just fell down through the ceiling!

As her call persists, Yakuza #3 stares up at the ceiling. He spots an injured but stubborn Nanami griping the upstairs handrail and is aghast that she's still alive.

NANAMI

(pained)

Oh no you fucking don't! You're NOT getting out of this unscathed!

Nanami then starts shooting at Yakuza #3 with her Beretta, to which Yakuza #3 responds via unholstering his BROWNING HI- POWER and firing back.

The commotion causes the Cashier to take cover behind the lobby in sheer terror and prey that the violence ends before her life does.

This causes Nanami to drop down to the floor and subsequently get stabbed in her arm with the small glass particles on the floor.

She manages to hit the fleeing Yakuza #3 in the abdomen at the same time, which cause him to fall to the ground, himself screaming in agony.

As Yakuza #3 attempts to apply pressure to his wound, Nanami slowly catches up to him and the two clash once more.

As the two proceed to try and kill one another via gashing and goring each other, Yakuza #3 corners Nanami as he proceeds to bash her head against the wall repeatedly.

He draws blood in the back of her head. That, along with her seemingly not moving, reassures him that he has successfully killed his attacker.

As he slowly limps away, Nanami suddenly awakens before proceeding to gut Yakuza #3 with a large piece of glass she finds on the floor.

Nanami's mission has succeeded, for better or for worse. Once the cashier realizes that the ordeal has ended, she rushes over to her side in order to aid her in any way she can before the ambulance and other emergency services arrive.

FEMALE CASHIER

Are you okay ma'am!?

NANAMI

(pained but witty)

Yeah... Just get me a fucking Juicy Juice, why don'tcha?

FEMALE CASHIER

Right away ma'am!

NANAMI

(pained chuckle)

That was a joke, "ma'am". Just prep me up for evac, please.

The kind cashier goes back to the lobby desk area and produces a first aid kit from the cabinet before proceeding to toss it towards Nanami.

FEMALE CASHIER

Here. I'm guessing you'll need this.

Nanami is just barely able to catch the first aid kit. After doing so, she begins patching herself up.

NANAMI

We'll you guessed right. You have no business being this kind.

(beat)

Speaking of, you have name by any chance?

FEMALE CASHIER

Why yes. Name's Youko Saionji. Just moved to this city a couple of years ago.

She hands Nanami her wallet, which has Youko's ID and everything, as well as a photo of her and her young daughter riding a yacht with the rest of her family. As Nanami hands the wallet back to Youko, she says...

NANAMI

...Wow... Nice boat.

CUT TO:

BLACK

YOUKO SAIONJI (V.O.)

Really? Thanks... I guess...

The End


End file.
